1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus that displays or forms a color image, more specifically to a color adjustment apparatus that adjusts the color used in a color image, an image display apparatus that displays an image having the adjusted color, and a color adjustment method.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, an image display apparatus that displays a color image is used in a variety of fields beyond the fields of computer monitors and television receiving devices. For example, in the medical field, such image display apparatuses are used for medical diagnoses whereby the image display device displays a medical image such as an image captured inside a body by an endoscope. Furthermore, in the security field, monitoring is performed by using such image display apparatuses to display an image captured by a surveillance camera. With a conventional image display apparatus, in order to improve the color reproducibility of the color image, the color included in the displayed image is adjusted by adjusting the information indicating the color of each pixel in the image. Patent Document 1 discloses technology for adjusting the saturation or chromaticity of the color included in an image.